Technical Field
The following description relates to aspects of an image forming apparatus, and a method and a computer-readable medium for controlling the image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been known that includes a process unit, a fuser, and a re-conveyor and is configured to perform duplex printing. In the image forming apparatus, the process unit forms a toner image on a first side of a sheet being conveyed, and the fuser thermally fixes the toner image onto the first side of the sheet. The re-conveyor again conveys the sheet passed through the fuser to the process unit, with the sheet being turned upside down. The process unit forms a toner image on a second side of the sheet re-conveyed, and the fuser thermally fixes the toner image onto the second side of the sheet. Thus, an image is formed on each side of the sheet.
In the known image forming apparatus, the sheet heated by the fuser is re-conveyed to the process unit by the re-conveyor. Therefore, for instance, when an ambient temperature of the process unit rises, it might result in a lower quality of image. In order to solve the problem, an image forming apparatus has been proposed that is configured to cool a sheet being re-conveyed by a re-conveyor with an air current flowing through an air guide formed at the re-conveyor.